Bearun
is Suzuno Izumi's bear-like mascot partner. She met Izumi when she was on the way home from school. Bearun is kind to all of the other mascots. She acts like their older sister and would always help them out if they were caught in a fight. History The attack of the Dark Party Bearun was with Risurun when the Dark Party suddenly attacked their kingdom. They were summoned to Prince Yokoro and he gave them a mission to find the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures to help return the peace of their kingdom. On the way to Earth, the mascots were attacked by Negative, and got separated from each other. She landed on a roof top of a tall building, she started look for her friends and partner. Meeting Maki and reunion with her friends Bearun searched all over the place for the other mascots and her partner, but she got tired having to go without food and water for days. When Maki first saw her, she was seemed to be half alive, she took Bearun home. She cleaned her, fed her and gave her drink. After being saved by Maki, Bearun thanked her and she introduced herself to Maki, but she didn't told Maki anything about Pretty Cure and Joy Kingdom as she seemed to not trust Maki fully yet. When Maki went to meet her friends, Bearin followed her secretly, and found out that Shirun is with Maki's friend, Ran. She was overjoyed and flew straight to Shirun and explained to Maki about her Kingdom and Pretty Cure as she got a feeling that Maki can become her partner. When she and Shirun felt darkness, she immediately told Maki to hide, and Negative showed up, she lead Maki to a save place and Ran transformed into Cure Firey. Maki watched the fight between Negative and Firey, but Firey was easily overpowered by Negative, Cure Snowy and Cure Glide came to their friend's aid, but proved to be too weak against Negative. Maki plead to Bearun to make her become a Pretty Cure to save her friends. Her feelings reached Bearun, she gave Maki her transformation card and Maki transformed into Cure Bolt. Even with Bearun's guide, Cure Bolt still have trouble dealing with Negative and her powers. Cure Bolt used Bolt Wave, however, Negative withstood the attack, he left and told the Cure that he will return for more fun. Appearance Bearun appears to be a small bear with yellow fur. she has golden eyes, small, round light yellow tail. She has a dark yellow bow on the left side of her ear, behind her back, she has small orange wings. In her human form, she had golden eyes and yellow hair, she wears a yellow blouse with orange sleeves, white leggings and brown shoes. Personality Bearun is like a sister-figure to the mascots, she would break them up from a fight and explain to them the right and wrong. Relationship *'Suzuno Izumi': Her partner, Izumi recused her from hunger and thirst, she took Bearun in and took care of her. They respect each other and are much alike. *'Korun': *'Pengurun': *'Shirun': *'Risurun': Trivia *Like Lance, Bearun is also a bear-like mascot. *She is based on Bear-chi in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Dear My Future. Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters